


Dream a Little Dream of Monsters

by teapot_toaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapot_toaster/pseuds/teapot_toaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam Winchester meet two sisters who will twist their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work here, and also the first one in English. So, if you find something wrong, please, tell me! I'll be glad to hear any thoughts about my work! :)

That was it. The big Prom Ball. Dean parked the black shining Impala in the lot and looked to Sam with a little smile in his lips. They both were wearing brand new rented tuxedos.

"Hey, you know we can get lucky tonight, don’t you?"

"C’mon Dean! Tonight is not about that."

"Not only about that, you mean, bitch." – He got a bigger smile.

"You’re such a jerk, man."

They went off the car to the ballroom. In the end of the staircase there were two girls talking. One of them was wearing a beautiful black dress and the other was wearing a red one. Sam and Dean came closer and greeted them.

“Pretty night, huh, ladies?”

"Thought you’d let us stand here all night long." - The British accent in the red dress girl, Evelyn, was clear.

"Good evening for you too." – Sam smiled her. – "Sarah, Evelyn."

"Just ignore her bad mood, okay?" – Sarah laughed in her black dress.

"Fine. Let’s go inside?"

## Dean

Sam reached out to Sarah and the two entered on the hall, leaving Dean and Evelyn outside. She looked at him frowning.

"What?"

"Have you noticed it or it’s just me? I am freezing outside."

"Let’s go inside. – He looked to his car once more and spoke quietly" – I definitely got the lady in red.

"What?"

“Uh, nothing. Let’s go grab some punch.” He gave her a big smile.

They came in and saw Sam and Sarah. They were dancing already. Dean went to the bar and got them drinks. The band was playing “Three Times a Lady” from Lionel Richie.

“Liking it? Richie is cool.” He asked her breaking the bad mood.

“Yeah, it looks like a mom’s ball but the song is nice.”

“Hey, you have beautiful eyes.” He grinned and took a sip of his beer.

“Thank you.”She smiled. “Think I’ve made quite a deal here. At least you’re not a bloater.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“A bloater… How you call… A looser?” She grinned.

“Ah, thank you. You’re not bad material too.” He faked a toast to her with his beer.

“At least you’re hunky.”

“Yeah, I know.” He smiled.

“I’ll not thank for your cockiness.” He raised his eyebrows and mimicked her accent for her point.

“I am not cock, lady. Let’s dance? Seems to be playing your song.”

“Sure.” She turned her eyes.

They left their empty glasses behind and started to slow dance the music. They were close when he started signing in her ear.

_“The lady in red is dancing with me cheek in cheek there’s nobody here, it’s just you and me...”_

“In your wishes” she answered back smiling.

“Don’t say I haven’t tried.”

“Tried what? Get alone with me?”

“Maybe.” The smile vanished from his face that turned into a serious one until the end of the song. The next one (When You Say nothing at All – Ronan Keating) started playing and they keep dancing together.

“It’s becoming better.” They danced in circles on the dancing floor. “You too serious. What’s up?” she asked him looking him in the face after he stepped on her foot.

“Sorry. People say all the time I’m a jerk because of my jokes. I’m just trying to be serious here.”

“Oh, really? Why?”

He started signing again in her ear.

“ _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me… There’s a truth in your eyes saying you’ll never leave me…”_ He stepped on her foot again. She turned her eyes again. When the next music – Anne Murray – Could I Have This Dance – started to play, he looked at her with a face of “Whatthefuck?!”

“Fine, you won. Let’s get out of here, you have two left foot after all.”

“Hell! You are so charming!” He grinned and looked one last time for the ball. Sam was still dancing with Sarah and they both were laughing. He followed the girl outside. She stopped on the top of the staircase.

“Now what? Are we going to freeze outside? Again?”

“Got any ideas?” He took off his jacket and gave her.

“Thank you. Can we go have a drink somewhere with better music?”

“Nice call. C’mon.” He went to the parking lot and she followed him to the Impala. He looked for something in his pants pockets. She stopped near the car and he walked in her way.

“Beautiful car you’ve got.”

“Thank you.” He stared at her, eye-to-eye. She bit her lips when he got his hands in her waist and made his way to her belly, unfastening his suit on her bottom after bottom. He went straight to the pocket and got the car keys.

“Keys needed.” He moved away from her to the car.

“Absolutely.” She went to the other side of the car. They both closed their doors and he started the old engine with a grin in his lips. He turned the radio and drove quietly until a gas station.

“I’ll be right back.” He left the car before she could do or say anything. He came back five minutes after and blinked to her. “I’ve got the goods, honey.” He came back into the car with two bottles of vodka and started driving again.

“Have you got any glasses?” She was looking around the car.

“Are you seeing any?”

“No.”

“So… Get the party started!”

“Fine then.” She opened the bottle and drank a big sip of it. She passed him the bottle and he drank it too. He stopped the car half a bottle later in a beautiful panorama.

“So… Have you thought about what can make me let you live?” He asked drinking another sip of the bottle.

“You are having a good time, chill out. No work talking.” She tried to get the bottle from him but he held it strong bringing her near.

“That’s Fine. What do you want to do?” She just grinned and he kissed her. He held her head messing with her hair while she was pulling his shirt and losing her hands in his body. “You’re such a fast and naughty girl; hope it’s not another pact with any demons.”

“Just if you want it to be, honey.” He opened her zipper and undressed her. She kept kissing him intensely.

“Make sure it won’t be ‘cause it’s going to be too good for it.”  He smiled before getting back to kiss her.

 

## Sam

 

When they came in, the first thing they did was dancing. Sam was making Sarah’s day because he couldn’t dance as her. They were both laughing happily. Sarah saw Dean and Evelyn leaving the place and decided to take a break.

“C’mon… Let’s have a drink!” He smiled to her.

“I’ll get you something. Meet me  the table.” He headed to the bar while she was looking for some available spot to sit. She found an empty table and sat there. Sam came in few minutes and sat by her side.

“Here it is!” He gave the blue glass to her and got a whisky for him.

“Thank you!” She smiled to him and started staring the dance floor.

“Do you want to go back there dancing after the drinks? ‘cause we can go if you want to…” He held her hand.

“No… Actually my shoes are killing me. Would it be gross if I took out my shoes for a moment?” She had the pain stamped on her face.

“I… I don’t think so…” Sam was confused but he didn’t care if she was really wearing those shoes or not. She smiled sweetly to him and put them under the table, covered by the table cloth. Sam looked at her and smiled pushing her chair next to him and to the table. “Well, now no one can see your foot.”

“You’re such a candy, Sam.” She smiled and took a sip of her drink. He got a little blushed and she kissed his cheek coming near to him. “You’re such a gentleman!”

“I don’t think so…” he stared at the wooden floor with some kind of sadness stamped on his face. “I feel weird being here with you while there’s a lot of another spirits we can hunt and destroy.”

“Every hero needs his moments of fun, Sam. Take it as a little rest for everything you two have been doing for a while. You deserve it.” She touched Sam’s lips with hers gently.

He touched her soft hair pulling her head. They broke the kiss smiling to each other. Sam went serious again and whispered “This is not right.”

“We can make it right… C’mon let’s get out of here!” She took her shoes and his hand. He followed her to the back of the band’s stage. There was a dressing-room with no name. She locked the door after he entered. She took of her shoes and sat on the bed “Well, it’s not a big deal, but is where I’ve been living for a while…”

“Now I see why you two met us here and why you were so early.” Sam laughed looking around. There was a bed, followed by a small table followed by a small kitchen. He headed to the table with a bottle of whisky on and pointed at it. “May I?”

“Help yourself.” He got two glasses and brought one to her. She thanked. “So…”He drank a sip of his glass. “How long have you been doing it?”

“Long enough, Sam.” She touched his hand. “It’s like you and your brother, me and my sister. Instead of hunting we like to do it. It feels good when you put soul mates together.”

“What has made you two like this?”

“We feel in love by the same guy. He played with us and trapped us. I tried to save my sister and she tried to save me. Guess what? No one’s plan has worked and he killed us. Even in a big family with six more sisters, no one of them could help us.”

“And still you believe in love?” He filled the glasses again.

“Thanks. Love made one sacrifice for another and gave us another chance. If we’re stuck here we’ll at least to do good for the people.”

“I’ve met a Father sometime ago. He believed he was here to do good things but he ended killing someone. How do you know this won’t happen with you?”

“A promise. If one of us kill anyone the other will be responsible for the one’s death. I don’t want to kill my sister and she wouldn’t either. So we have this deal.”

“Wise.” He said while he was thinking.

“Hope it is…” She gave him a half smile.

“Will you make me fall in love for you?” He looked her in the eyes.

“Do you want to?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Don’t be so insecure.” She touched his face and looked him in the eyes. “What do you want now, Sam?”

He kissed her less gently than the first time, searching for her to be in his arms. She smiled during the kiss and hugged him. Sam lay on the bed over her holding her arms while they kissed strongly. He absolutely know what he wanted and about it.

 

## Dean

 

The sun was rising when she woke him up. The hotel room smelled to coffee. She opened the curtains letting the sun came in the room.

“Good morning, champ.” Dean made a grimace and asked what time was it. He covered his face with the pillow. She started to kiss his neck making tickles. “C’mon, we don’t have all day long. There’s something important…” she was interrupted by him. He threw her in the bed and went over her, immobilizing her.

“What’s going on, baby?”

“I’ve got coffee for you and a proof of our loyalty.”

“I’m ready to make business with you…” he kissed her strongly. She bit his lip. “Hey!”

“We are running out of time, boxer’s guy. I’ve already sent a message for my sister. She and your brother will meet us in twenty minutes.”

“Plenty of time for us.” He smiled and opened her blouse while kissing her. She only stopped kissing him for two seconds when she sad “your bastard” but that was too late for her to resist.

 

## Sam

 

“Sam, I’ve got your clothes, please dress on fast…” She asked from the bathroom where she was getting dressed. Sam looked to his cellphone clock and noticed it wasn’t working. _“Demons”_ he thought imagining she was guilty for that, so he decided to ask while he scratched his eyes:

“What time is it?”

“Early but late, c’mon, man!”

“Great answer… Where are you going?”

“We” she corrected him “we are going to meet your brother and my sister. She gave me the call, something important is coming and we don’t have much time.”

“Resting, huh…”

“We already rested enough. Time to work!”

“Fine.” He went out the bed straight to the bathroom to wash his face. She was ready waiting for him when he finished dressing.


End file.
